This invention relates to a new and improved container end member. More particularly, the invention relates to a one piece container closure, such as a can end member or a bottle cap or the like made of one piece of metallic sheet material adapted to be associated with a container body member, such as a metallic can of two or three piece construction or glass or plastic bottles or the like, to close one end thereof to provide a container member for goods and having an integral tab portion in the container end member defined by severable score groove means so as to be axially inwardly displaceable to provide access to the contents of the container, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,657.
The present invention provides a new and improved container end member in which the tab portion is provided with formed indentation means to facilitate the manufacture thereof while also providing for more uniform results relating to the maintenance of a sealed relationship between the tab portion and the container end member and relating to opening of the container during severing the tab portion from the container end member with application of relatively small force at particular locations. In general, the formed indentation means of the present invention comprises a continuous formed generally transversely extending side wall portion, which is laterally inwardly spaced from the score groove means and connected thereto by a continuous flange portion, and a generally flat bottom wall portion within the formed side wall portion. The formed side wall portion and the bottom wall portion have hour-glass shaped peripheral configurations including first and second generally circular sections tangentially interconnected by curved intermediate connecting sections.